


Living Together, Happily

by syredronning



Series: Draws Extended [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Gacked from imachar, the Domesticity meme for my Draws foursome of Christopher Pike/Dael/Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy in their post-Draws farm habitat.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: Draws Extended [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Living Together, Happily

**big spoon/little spoon**: They always spoon the one who needs it the most that night.

**favorite non-sexual activity: **  
Chris/Dael: Sitting on the couch next to each other, working, reading, enjoying the comfortable silence.  
Chris/Leonard: Sex. Ehh, non-sexual? Well... still the sex.  
Chris/Jim: Riding together turns out to be their new favorite hobby.  
Jim/Leonard: Having a drink together after a long day and talking.  
Jim/Dael: Rock-climbing and talking Romulan (though they try to keep that out of Chris' sight, it frustrates him).  
Leonard/Dael: Watching the other two / the whole family and enjoying the peace and knowledge that everyone is safe.

**who uses all the hot water:** Not possible, but Chris is the one who's the most likely to use the last resources of something, having been single for too long.

**most trivial thing they fight over:** They don't fight over trivia. (Dael still reacts badly to loud, angry voices, it's not worth it.) Now, fighting over the big things like parenting, that's quite another matter...

**who does most of the cleaning:** The housekeeper/crew, though Chris still has bouts of cleaning his areal all by himself when he's got some time to spare (or needs to stop thinking). 

**what has a season pass on their dvr/who controls the netflix queue:** Mostly news from a wide array of sources, including some very secret agencies. And some funny comic channels for the kids which Jim brought along, and that they all watch, although Chris would never admit to it.

**who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working:**The housekeeper as last resort, though it's a lot more likely that Jim or someone in the household or of their various guests is able to fix any technical problem.

**who steals the blankets:** They all like their sexy times to be spontaneous, so all bedrooms are heated very well and blankets are barely needed.

**who leaves their stuff around:** The children; the adults are all trained too well by Starfleet and having lived in small places.

**who remembers to buy the milk:** The housekeeper.

**who remembers anniversaries:** Chris only remembers the big events after his final recovery, the past dates are completely wonky in his head. Jim only wants to remember the good things. Dael doesn't really care about anniversaries and rather enjoys every single day as much as possible. Leonard keeps tabs of everything, bad and good alike, but tries not to let it show. 

**who cooks normally?:** All four can cook; Dael likes to cook, but her dishes are sometimes too spicy-Romulan for the others' taste. Jim and Bones have standard fallback pasta recipes and steak variants; Chris is the least likely to cook, he rather drags the other three out to a restaurant.

**what do they do when they’re away from each other?:** Work is the only thing that manages to get them away from each other, so that's the thing they delve into.

**nicknames for each other?:**  
Chris calls Leonard "doc".  
Chris calls Dael "(sweet) darling" at times.  
Jim calls Leonard "Bones".  
Dael calls Chris "Christopher".  
All three frequently still call Chris "Sir" and "Admiral", sometimes seriously, sometimes teasingly. 

**who is more likely to pay for dinner?:** Chris still likes to do that, and as he's the pack leader, it's okay for the others.

**what would they get each other for gifts?:** They never do traditional gifts for birthdays or such for the adults – all their gifts are important and emotionally loaded, context-related specials. In the past it's been the teddy bear, the foursome photographs, the piercings, a long weekend for a twosome – all of these tokens of love and relationship, and they keep it like that. 

**who kissed who first?: **  
Jim kissed Bones a fraction of a second faster.  
Chris kissed Leonard before he kissed Jim.  
Chris kissed Dael before Jim could kiss her. Leonard kissed Dael a lot later.

**who remembers things?:** They all remember things very well, although they all have different tactics; Chris is the master of todo lists, as his memory never returned to the level of _before_; Jim and Bones still use a lot of "team think", reminding each other; Dael has it all in her head but writes it down anyway so that Chris knows what she's up to. Everything that they all need to know ends in their own locked space in the special household database that everyone of the staff has access to.

**who cusses more?:** They try to behave around the children, so they all try not to cuss anymore. When it comes to vocabulary, Dael's Romulan curses turn out to be the strongest of all.

**what would they do if the other one was hurt?:**  
Inner-relationship trouble: they're very careful with each other, as once one of them hurts another one without thinking, the other two are very fast to give the trouble-causer a piece of their mind. It seems to work quite well for them.  
When it comes to other people causing trouble for one of them, they all will raise to the defense, if needed.  
Physical hurt: Leonard does everything in his might to solve the problem, agonizing a lot about the situation once he can think again. Chris and Dael emotionally detach but get extremely pro-active in problem-solving. Jim does something similar by falling back into his captain persona and having any emotional outbreak much later, out of sight of anyone but Bones.

**who started the relationship?:**  
Jim pushed Bones to bring in Chris, but it was Leonard who emphasized to Chris that they want it to be a relationship, not just some short time action.  
Chris started the relationship with Dael, although Jim's criticism of the way he ran it improved it a lot.  
After that, Chris doesn't look back, so it's him who pushes the others into making it official to Startrek, he proposes to Dael, and heis the one to get the foursome married.


End file.
